Days In Their Lives
by Goatsintrees
Summary: A little series of one shots set between the times, as it were.
1. Buttons

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!  
**

** Buttons  
**

"So I'm standing there as she falls backwards and I make to catch her" I looked around at the rapt faces of my audience before continuing "but I only managed to grab a handful of her hair. So she hits the concrete and I realise I'm holding her wig in one hand and her baseball cap in the other!"

The people around me broke into riotous laughter as I finished my tale. It'd happened whilst questioning a hooker in connection with the case I was working on. A rape murder in midtown. I'm not known for my sense of humour, so I was pleased with the response from the new cops in the unit.

The noise died down quickly as the staccato clicking of expensive heels echoed down the hall from the elevators. Rollins muttered a quiet "Heads up, Liv." Suddenly, detectives scattered in every direction leaving me swinging in my chair.

With a final glare at the traitors around me, I turned towards the squad room entrance just as the tall, blonde haired figure of our ADA, Alex Cabot, filled the doorway. She made her way towards my desk and I could tell she was upset. Anger making her, usually, graceful movements stiff and jerky.

I'd expected a visit since that morning, after the attorney had stormed out of Cragen's office. Over the years our disagreements had become legendary. Both of us being passionate, stubborn and not to mention hotheaded. But since Alex's return from Africa a few months earlier, we had both mellowed out some.

But that morning, the blonde woman had pushed every one of my buttons. Leading me to question her dedication, intelligence and even her parentage. Loudly.

Alex arrived at my desk, towering over my seated form.

"Hey Alex. Have something for us?" Munch piped up before she could say a word. The blonde merely turned her head, glaring at him over her glasses before turning back to me.

"We need to talk." I stood to follow as she turned away, risking a surreptitious glance at my colleagues. Both Amaro and Rollins were staring at me in shock. When they first started at SVU, I was surly and unwelcoming. I had since become more approachable but this was the first time they had seen anyone order me around so easily.

Munch and Fin, however, both had identical knowing smirks adorning their faces.

I couldn't ignore the feeling dread in the pit of my stomach as I followed the woman's retreating back. I found myself watching the sway of her hips and her perfectly toned calves. I'd always harboured more than friendly feelings for the beautiful, untouchable attorney. Feelings that confused me. Feelings that usually fuelled our most rambunctious fights.

Alex opened the door of the interrogation room, motioning me to proceed first. I waited as she closed it gently and turned to stare at me dispassionately, Ice Princess mask firmly in place. After a few, uncomfortable, moments she started to speak.

"I've spent the entire day making excuses for the way you spoke to me this morning. First, I told myself it was residual anger or hurt, possibly both, from Elliot's departure. Then I reasoned it was stress from the recent case."

"Alex..." she cut me off

"No let me finish. I came up with what seemed like hundreds of reasons before I realised..." she took a deep breath and finally broke the intense eye contact "I realised it was my fault. I had pushed you to the limit and beyond." she lifted her head to look at me again "and you deserve to know why."

She walked past me to sit on the edge of the table in the middle of the room. She looked nervous and completely at odds with the confident woman I was used to dealing with.

"I had a plan. When we first met, I had my life all planned out. SVU was a stepping stone to greater things. DA, Governor, possibly the President." she sighed "I had no patience for things that stood in the way of that plan. Unfortunately, you were one of those things. You bent the rules, ignored procedures. Made my life much more difficult. So I fought you over every little detail."

"Then slowly I started to see the difference I...we...were making. I started to notice the passion you had for the victims, for getting them justice. It radiated from you. I became addicted to it, fed off it and didn't know why. It pissed me off because I couldn't understand it, which only made me fight with you more."

She stood and slowly wandered around the room, I could see the sadness in the set of her shoulders, hear the pain in her voice as she turned to look at me again "then Velez and witness protection changed everything. Well everything accept you. Even after all those years that passion, that fire, still coloured your every move."

I continued to watch, entranced by her voice, as she started in my direction.

"I tried to ignore it, pretend it didn't exist. After a while I came to realise I needed to feel that power but something had shifted. I also wanted your presence, your friendship. I used them to give me strength and comfort."

"I came to value them highly. It was because of them I felt strong enough to go to Africa." She stopped, hesitantly standing a few feet away before taking a tiny step forward.

"I came back a second time to find turmoil. I looked at you and could see you had lost something. A spark was missing. I couldn't stand to see you so defeated." She was standing almost toe to toe with me now.

"I wanted to offer you my help but didn't know how. Didn't know what to say. Then this morning, I intentionally baited you. I told myself I hadn't, but deep down, I knew I had. It was selfish and wrong and I want to apologise for causing you any hurt. But I don't apologise for why I did it. I need your fire, your friendship, you."

I knew my eyes must have been shining with confusion because her next sentence was laced with frustration. "Basically, I'm trying to say I love you, Liv. I always have." With our close proximity, I could see earlier I had confused anger with something else. Something more frightening. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine threading her slender hands through my hair.

Finally my dazed brain caught up and I returned the kiss with vigour. It was exactly as I'd always imagined. The smell of her perfume, the feel of her lips. I was close to being sent into sensory overload. Alex moaned quietly, the sound causing the control I had over my desire to slip slightly. I spun us round using the door to prop us up. Although Alex was an inch or so taller, her build was much more slight than my own so I was mindful as I used my weight to pin her to the wood. I slid my hands to her hips, holding on for dear life as we battled for control.

After what felt like an eternity, I felt her slowly pull away with a final, gentle peck at my lips. She smiled at me shyly, whilst toying with the hem of my sweater "So...can you forgive me?"

"After that performance, how could I not?" I answered with a smile as I watched some of her usual confidence and cockiness return "what happens now?"

"Well detective, first you buy me dinner. Then we'll see." Placing a hand in the centre of my chest, she pushed me gently backwards then disappeared through the door.

Fear lanced through me again. It was an exciting kind of fear. One I welcomed. Suddenly a blonde head poked back into the room "Coming?" she asked with one final, mischievous smile.

Damn she really did know how to push all my buttons.


	2. Klutz

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!  
**

**Klutz**

"Ow!" I yelped as my hip bounced off the corner of my solid oak desk. Glaring at the offending object, I lashed out with my foot only to regret it a second later as a pain ripped through my toes.

It would surprise people to find out how much of a klutz I can be at times. It's something I've never quite shaken off after a growth spurt at fourteen left me lanky and uncoordinated well into my late teens.

I grabbed the throbbing appendage and hopped around my office until a gentle cough and a softly spoken "Um...Alex" stopped me dead. Turning slowly, never letting go of my foot, I found Detective Olivia Benson's head poking around the door.

"I heard a scream. Everything ok in here?" she asked seriously. I could tell she was on full alert, ready to spring into action if need be. She seemed oblivious to the strange position I was stood in.

"Yes Liv. Everything's fine. Come in." I blustered. I watched as she opened the door a little further, just enough to squeeze her broad shoulders through and gracefully ducked into the room before turning to close it.

"So...is this visit business or personal?" I asked as I finally lowered my leg.

"Well it's a 50/50 split. I wanted to let you know Fin talked me into catching this evening." She looked at me shyly. Olivia was so cute when she thought she'd done something wrong. "So I was hoping you'd be ok with grabbing takeout and lazing on my couch."

_Mmmm...Snuggling with Liv. Sign me up! _

We'd been dating about two months. It had started after I goaded her into an argument. After storming out of the squad room, I'd come back to my office and simmered for a while before literally being hit over the head as a colleague laid out the reason for my irritation.

_Novak was too clever for her own good sometimes! Not to mention vicious._

"That sounds like the best offer I've had in months." Smiling genuinely when I saw relief flood her body and her shoulders relax.

"Good. Anyway, do you have the search warrant for Cain's office? Amaro and Fin are waiting."

Nodding, I turned towards my desk to retrieve the aforementioned warrant. Before I knew what was happening, I banged my knee into the coffee table that had made a sudden appeareance behind me which caused me to stumble sideways with a curse. As I did, I tripped over the shoe I'd discarded in my earlier desk related incident. Stumbling, I spun in an attempt to stop myself from falling head first into my waste basket but that did nothing to change the course of my fall.

I closed my eyes and prayed the floor would open up, swallowing me whole, as soon as I landed. However, I never made it as my feet were swept out from under me and I found myself held easily by two very strong, very capable arms, inches away from two very amused chocolate brown eyes. "Sweetie if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh for the love of everything holy, kill me now!" I muttered, closing my eyes and feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. This was perfect! My new girlfriend, the one I had been subconsciously in love with for nearly 12 years, had witnessed one of my most shining moments of ineptitude.

_Fan-freakin-tastic!_

"Alex, honey, open your eyes please." came the gentle plea. I could never resist that tone and Olivia knew it. So I did as I was told.

"Hi."

"Hi. You can put me down now." I was secretly hoping she wouldn't. There were times when I bemoaned how strong the detective was, usually after she'd nearly broken all the metacarpals in my hand whilst watching a horror film, but at the moment I was perfectly happy to stay in her warm embrace.

"I will as soon as you tell me why you're blushing."

"Are you kidding me? Have we been in the same room? That was possibly the most embarrassing thing to happen to me...ever!"

She cocked her head to the side, a bemused little grin playing about her lips. "Why?" she asked as she gently set me down. I immediately tried to move away but her arm was around my waist which meant I was stuck. I ducked my head before I answered her.

"My entire lawyer persona is built around being graceful and skilled. I guess I didn't want the world, and especially you, to know that I can be a clumsy loser."

I felt a strong finger touch the underside of my chin, forcing my face upwards. Once again I was inches from the detective's kind eyes. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sweetie. Please don't be ashamed. After all, you're only human. We all have moments, little lapses in concentration when we do something...dumb. Weren't you the person who watched me open a locker door straight into my own nose?" We both chuckled at the memory. I really did love this woman. She accepted everything about me. She taught me to accept myself.

She leaned forward again, her lips meeting mine in yet another gentle but much more heated kiss just as the office door flew open.

I pulled my head back in an attempt to hide the fact we had been necking like teenagers. At the same time my heavy footed lover tried to move around me, stomping on my, already, tender toes. Lurching forward to grab my foot, my forehead made contact with her cheek and she flew backwards over the coffee table, hitting the floor with a thud.

There were a few moments of silence before the intruder went off into gales of laughter. I glared at Casey Novak but she seemed impervious.

"I was going to ask if you wanted grab lunch but I can see you're busy!" she turned to leave the room before chirping over her shoulder "Congrats you two...oh and Cabot, you owe me fifty bucks!"

Listening to my _former_ friend laugh hysterically as she wandered down the hall, I rolled my eyes and moved to help the detective to her feet. I could see a bruise already starting under her eye. She was growling and muttering something about dumping Casey's body in the Hudson.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Does it hurt much?" I asked reaching up to run my fingers across her cheek.

"Nah it'll be fine." Her eyes narrowed slightly "What did Casey mean you owe her fifty bucks?"

I gulped. _Damn you Novak!_ For Casey was a different type of Klutz. _A big mouthed one!_


	3. Day Off

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

**Day Off**

As I was bought into the land of the living by the sun shining through a crack in the curtains, I immediately wished for unconsciousness again. It was still early and my head was pounding, my mouth was drier than the Sahara desert and my whole body ached. Yep. I had a hangover.

Opening my eyes, I cursed the bright celestial body that had encroached on my blissful slumber. I heard a creak by the doorway of my bedroom but didn't have to the energy to care. If it was a burglar, they could just take what they wanted.

In fact that would have been more palatable than the harpy who boomed a greeting at me. "Morning sweetie."

"Damn you Benson!" I groaned as my girlfriend sat on the bed, chuckling huskily "What did let those Neanderthals do to me?"

We had spent the previous evening with her squad, celebrating the conviction of a particularly unpleasant man. I knew something had gone awry around 10:30pm when Munch returned to the table, pitcher in hand, evil grin spread across his face. I don't remember much after that.

Sudden realisation dawned, today was our first Saturday off together in weeks. And it was looking more and more likely I would be spending it in bed.  
"I hope you didn't plan anything special for today. I feel like the living dead."

The detective smiled, gently brushing hair from my eyes then shoved a glass under my nose. Eyeing the off white contents suspiciously, I pulled myself into a seated position then settled back into the pillows. "What's that?"

"Ancient Roman hangover cure. Sheeps lung and owl eggs. I blended them to make it easier to swallow."

My stomach roiled and I very nearly tossed my cookies all over the bed until Olivia's melodic laugh rang out. Detective Benson had a very sadistic sense of humour sometimes.

"Relax sweetie. It's just banana, honey and yoghurt. I promise it'll help though. Now drink that and drag yourself into the kitchen. I made pancakes." She left the room still chuckling as I glared at her back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was freshly showered and sat on my couch eating pancakes and bacon, a big glass of water within arms reach.

"So...what exactly are we going to do today?" I asked Olivia as she shovelled a huge forkful of food into her mouth. She glared at me but continued to chew, albeit quickly.

"Stuff."

I narrowed my eyes. "What sort of stuff, detective?"

"You know...stuff." she said with a shrug.

_So she wants to play rough._ I could play rough; after all it was my job.

"How will be travelling to this so called stuff?"

"Who said we'd be leaving the apartment?"

"So we're staying here?"

"I never said that."

_Ooooooo you have all the answers huh?_

Knowing full well that questioning the seasoned cop would bear no fruit, I went to plan B. Placing my breakfast gently on the coffee table, I allowed my glasses to slip slightly down my nose. Just enough to look over them. Shifting my position, I stared intently into her eyes. Once satisfied her attention was fully on me, I leaned into her space and placed my hands either side of her waist.

I was less than an inch away from her nose when I issued my whispered demand "I want information. Now."

Olivia swallowed hard and I watched as she wet her dry lips. "Or what?" she choked out.

With that I dug my fingers into her sides and began tickling her mercilessly. She tried to twist free but between her giggling and the plate in her hands, any effort she made was useless.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" My fingers paused "The sooner you finish breakfast, the sooner you'll find out."

* * *

"It's nice out today." I commented. The sun was out and the temperature was perfect as we stood on the top deck of the ferry that would take us over to the Statue of Liberty.

I was excited. It was the first time I'd done something touristy in years. So despite the fact a hyper group of smurfs were dancing an Irish jig in my head, I'd jumped on the boat.

"Yeah. I love the city in spring. Everything seems so much brighter after the perils of a harsh winter." For the strong, silent type Olivia really did have a lovely way with words.

The boat pulled up to the dock on Liberty Island and for some, unknown, reason I got the urge to hum a Jackie Wilson tune as I stared up at the statue.

We wandered around the island for a few hours. Olivia had no problem asking strangers to take our picture, resulting in some odd images. In most of them, the detective was pulling a silly face. We visited the little museum inside her plinth and then sat nursing a coffee whilst admiring the Lower Manhattan skyline.

Having decided to visit Ellis Island another day, we arrived in back Battery Park. To say I was thankful to be on dry land was an understatement. The rocking of the boat made me feel more nauseous than I had been all morning.

"Do you feel up to using the subway?"

Just the thought of being crammed in a train made me dizzy.

"Can we get a cab?" I asked in my most pathetic voice, drawing a smile from the detective.

I sat in the back of the carriage, glad for the gentle breeze blowing through Central Park. As the day wore on my hangover was becoming worse, not better. I really wanted to go home to my bed. Catching Olivia's surreptitious glances, however, I'd tried to perk up.

After leaving Battery Park, Liv had suggested we visit the newly opened High Line garden. We looked around the little shops; I bought some new jeans. Finally, my stomach made itself known so we jumped in another cab and headed over to Midtown. We grabbed lunch at Carnegie Deli then walked the few blocks to the Central Park, where we ate in comfortable silence.

After an hour or so of people watching, Liv had suggested we take the carriage ride back to the west side of the park and then back to my apartment. I was more than happy with the suggestion, even if she requested we take the long way.

I felt a strong fingers lace with my own and looked over at my detective with a smile. It was our first real public display of affection "Thank you for indulging my whims today sweetheart."

I smiled and shifted so I could rest my head on a broad shoulder "You're welcome. Besides I had fun. Sorry for being such a loser." Letting go of my hand she put her arm around me, pulling me close.

"You haven't, sweetie. You haven't at all."

* * *

Putting the key in the lock, I felt a sense of relief. I was thankful we were finally home and I could crash on the couch with some Advil.

I cracked the door open and was greeted by the most heavenly of smells. I looked at the smirking woman behind me with wide eyes. Opening the door fully, I could see a table had been set up by the large window in the living room.

"Welcome home Miss Cabot, Miss Benson." A tall, thin man with a shock of grey hair made his way towards us from the entrance of my kitchen. "May I take your coats?" Taking the garment from my unresisting hand, he led us to the table and pulled out our chairs.

We sat and listened while he related our menu for the evening. The food sounded delicious and I felt my mouth starting to water. The waiter left with a small bow. I turned to the detective "What...when...how?"

"Let's just say I owe Munch a favour." she replied with a chuckle before asking "How's the hangover?"

I smiled and continued to look at her. The setting sun was bringing out the chestnut highlights in her dark hair and burnishing her tanned skin. The dark eyes were filled with love.

"What hangover?" I answered getting a huge, beautiful smile in return.


	4. Choices

**Hi All. Super short one. This kinda happened to me recently!  
**

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!  
**

**Choices  
**

Sweat was starting to bead on my back and my hands were shaking slightly as I stared into my opponent's eyes. The cold, hard gaze made me shiver but there was no way I was going to back down.

"Make your move detective." The voice was harsh, even predatory. I realised the owner could smell blood.

With the precision of a General planning a battle, I surveyed the land. My movements were slow and controlled as I reached forward then thought better of it. I pulled my hand back, taking stock of the situation.

My palms were sticky, my mouth was dry and my heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears making it difficult to think.

Shuffling through scenarios in my head at the speed of light, I came up with nothing. None of my training could have prepared me for this moment.

_Come on Benson! Don't mess it up now. You've come too far!  
_

Suddenly, it hit me. I knew what to do. This was it. With everything hanging on this decision, I pounced.

The person opposite made their move a fraction of a second after I'd made mine.

"Checkmate."

"I hate this stupid game!" I said with a huff as I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped back in my chair.

"Aw you're so cute when you're torqued honey." Alex chuckled.


	5. Whipped

**Please allow me to apologise for this. I have no idea where it came from or why I wrote it!  
**

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!  
**

** Whipped**

The week had been slow so I was catching up on some paperwork. Not that I was complaining. A slow week in my line of work was a very good thing.

However, I had been at it for two full shifts and my eyes were starting to go square.

When my cell vibrated I was so thankful for the distraction, I didn't even check the caller ID.

"Benson." I answered in my usual brisk manner.

"Hi." It was Alex. "Look Liv, I know you're very busy and important but do you have an hour to help me out with something?" Despite the obvious sarcasm, I could sense panic in the attorney's tone.

That morning, we'd fought about my working all the hours god sent. It was unusual for us to argue at home but the pressure had been getting to both of us lately.

"Um…sure. I'll be right over."

With trepidation, I grabbed my jacket then stuck my head in the Captain's office to let him know I would be out for a while. I'd almost made it to the squad room door when Fin asked where I was going.

"Alex needs my help with something." I replied then went to leave, only to stop when someone made a noise like a cracking whip.

Turning my head, I narrowed my eyes. Unsurprisingly, every single one of the squad was suddenly very busy. Making a mental note to investigate on my return, I headed out.

* * *

Arriving at One Hogan Place had taken a little longer than I'd expected. Turning on the speed a little, I dodged my way around clerks, lawyers, defence attorneys and an erratic mop. Something about Alex's voice had indicated my presence was required urgently.

I reached the solid door, my hand pausing as I was about to knock.

_What the...?_

An odd noise was coming from the office. It sounded like someone was strangling a cat.

_Or maybe…._

I knocked lightly then let myself in. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Alex frantically pacing the room, a baby cradled in her arms.

The attorney noticed my entrance and immediately rushed towards me. "Thank god! Here take this!" She passed the squealing infant to me before I had a chance to protest.

"Honey, when did you get a baby?" I asked, bemused, as I bounced a little to calm the squirming bundle.

"Cutter, the slimy little fu...I mean...man, dumped him on me. Taylor, here, is his assistant's son."

I smiled at her. Alex only swore when she was truly pissed off. "Ok so..."

"Her sitter called in sick, then she couldn't find a replacement. It was either bring him with her or take a sick day herself."

When nothing else was forthcoming, I prompted her "Not to sound like a broken record or anything but so..."

She took, what appeared to be, a calming breath before continuing "Cutter sent her on some 'important' errands. So I get a knock at my door, he walks in, hands me that, says 'shit rolls downhill.' and then takes off!" She punctuated the end of her sentence by throwing her hands in the air.

I started to wander around the room, making cooing noises in the hope of suppressing a chuckle. My girlfriend, the tough, unyielding prosecutor for the county of New York, tended to lose her cool easily.

For the first time in the five minutes since I'd arrived, Taylor had quieted down. He was now contentedly sucking his thumb, a little grin on his angelic face.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked, staring at me intently.

"Do what?"

"Calm people so easily. That kid had been crying for a full thirty minutes before you got here."

"I don't know. I guess it must be a gift." I shrugged but realised despite, or possibly because of, all the crappy things that had happened in my life, I liked people. I understood their pain, their joy, their fear, them.

Alex came to stand by my side, looking down at the drowsy infant in my arms. She stroked his cheek with a gentle finger "He's kinda cute, you know, now he's not screeching that is." She placed a gentle, loving kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for coming to rescue me."

"Anytime."

She smiled "I'm sorry about this morning. I've just missed you so much lately."

"Me too sweetie."

* * *

Forty five minutes or so later, Cutter's assistant stopped by to collect her son. She couldn't apologise enough but Alex just waved her off. Insisting, she'd had a blast making both him, and me, smile.

Once she'd gotten used to him, the attorney was great with the little boy.

We were now sat, eating a freshly delivered pizza, on the couch in her office. I had the sudden urge to broach a subject that had been playing on my mind.

"Alex. Do you ever think about having kids?" I asked, terrified to hear the answer. It was no secret that I wanted children, I just didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Honestly? If you would have asked me when we first met, the answer would have been no. My career was everything. But after all that's happened over the last few years, I've come to realise work doesn't matter if you have nothing to go home to. Kids are definitely one of the things I've started to consider."

Pleased by her answer, I nodded in response; filing the information away for later.

A comfortable silence fell between us. It had been too long since we'd spent any real time together so I was happy enjoying the pizza and her company.

"Wanna help me out again?"

I nodded.

"Good." She grinned maniacally then took a big bite of her slice.

* * *

Stood behind the door of Alex's office, I considered what I was about to do.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

Alex had assured me there would be no repercussions but I wasn't so sure.

There was a knock and the attorney, who was perched on the front of her desk, called for the person to come in. Mike Cutter gingerly entered the office. I crept up behind him. "How's it going? Any news on the Steven's case?" he asked.

"Fine. Despite your disgraceful delegation earlier, I managed to get a search warrant for the estate." Alex had stood using her superior height to her advantage.

"Yeah...um...sorry about that. Important meeting. I hear you did a good job, if it's any consolation." I could tell by his tone, he was finding it difficult not to laugh. He'd clearly enjoyed his little stunt. I knew that would irritate my girlfriend even more.

"Ah I see. Well thank you but I'm afraid you're mistaken. _I_ didn't do a good job" she peered over his shoulder, eyes smiling as she looked at me "_she_ did a good job."

Cutter whirled with a speed I wouldn't have thought him capable. "Ah. Detective Benson." He gulped.

"Michael." I replied, using the voice saved for interrogating perps, whilst folding my arms over my chest. "We need to talk."

There I was intimidating a Bureau Chief to help Alex exact revenge and in that moment I finally admitted to myself I would do anything she asked of me.

_Maybe I am whipped but I wouldn't want it any other way!  
_


	6. Typical

**This one's for my best friend. Sorry for getting you obsessed with the Olympics!**

******I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

**Typical**

_Finally!_ I thought as I heard a light snoring coming from the vicinity of my lap. I looked down to check Olivia was really sleeping.

It had been a hard but fairly routine day and we'd been lazing around on her couch all evening to wind down. Unfortunately, the detective had been in control meaning sport had been playing on the TV for two hours.

But now was my chance. I could finally watch the documentary waiting for me on TiVo. I swept my eyes over the couch, Olivia and the coffee table looking for the remote. It was nowhere to be seen.

Craning my neck over the edge of the couch, I could see my prize clutched tightly in my girlfriend's fist at the end of her outstretched arm. Well out of my reach.

_Well crap!_

I shifted slightly to my left and immediately the detective stirred. I paused as she snuggled further into my lap, her right arm trapping my right hand against her stomach.

_Damn!_

Using my left hand, I slowly reached toward the other end of the sofa, grabbing a pillow.

Gently raising my right arm, I placed the pillow on the detective's stomach then removed my hand and placed her arm back into its previous position. Olivia hugged the pillow tight but didn't seem to notice swap. Mission accomplished.

Onto my next problem. The sleeping woman was a dead weight. Not only would she be hard to move but it was pretty much guaranteed she would wake up.

I needed a plan. I looked at my feet; they were currently propped on the coffee table. If I used them to brace myself, I could wiggle forward then it might be possible to slide underneath her shoulders and down to the floor.

I removed my feet from the table then I shifted my backside forward slightly. When no reaction was forthcoming, I moved again. And again. And again. Slowly inching my way forward.

After five minutes, my shoulders were finally on the seat of the couch, my butt was almost touching the carpet and Olivia's head was led across my chest. One more small movement and I'd be home free.

I didn't realise I had positioned my feet either side of the legs on the coffee table until I tried to slide forward and couldn't.

_Oh great!_

I was stuck in this highly uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing, position. I couldn't move forward and there was no way I could go back the way I came.

I needed to get my left leg under the coffee table. Getting my feet under me again, I pushed my hips up and spread my arms across the front of the couch cushions.

Slowly I lifted my left leg and started to bring it over the coffee table. I was nearly at the end point when I realised the gap between the couch and the table was too narrow and my leg was too long.

_Man I always did suck at Twister!_

I felt the strength in my hips start to wane; suddenly my right leg gave way, causing my hips to twist. My arms slipped off the couch and the entire right side of my body hit the floor with a massive thump. At the same time, my left leg landed straight on top of the coffee table, sending an empty coffee cup crashing to the floor.

_Ow!_

I groaned partly from pain and partly from embarrassment. Then I realised Olivia was still sound asleep and I was an inch away from the remote.

Pain forgotten, I tucked myself into a ball and managed to get my leg into the position I'd intended. Then gently I pried the clicker from her grasp.

_Woo Hoo!_

I took a few minutes to make myself comfortable against the front of the couch then pointed the remote at the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" a sleep laden voice groaned into my ear.

I sighed. _Typical! Just typical!_


	7. Comedian

**Hi! It's been a long time! This story is as random as my others and has absolutely no rhyme, reason or plot. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Comedian**

"It's never going to happen."

"Are you serious? Of course it will!" Alex screeched, pulling me to a stop and looking at me like I'd gone insane.

"Sweetie you are an amazing woman with many talents but this...this just isn't one of them." I continued into the squad room hearing an indignant squawk from the attorney.

I reached my desk, placing the paper bag I'd been carrying onto it, then took off my jacket. Alex took a seat in my visitor's chair, arms crossed over her chest, blue eyes glaring at me from behind black rimmed glasses.

"Ok people! Lunch is on my desk." Almost instantly, I was surrounded by vultures. Shaking my coffee mug at Alex, I went to the pot at her nod.

I returned with two steaming mugs in time to hear Fin address my girlfriend "Damn counsellor, it's frosty over here. What'sa matter wid you?"

Placing the mug in front of the attorney, I saw Alex take a breath so I jumped in to save Fin from the verbal bashing he was about to receive. "Alex is pissed because I said she couldn't make the guy at the deli crack a smile."

This had been going on for weeks. The deli down the street had employed a new service guy. Despite the fact most of the precinct were regulars, the kid barely acknowledged anyone. He just seemed bored by everything. Munch and I were both a little wired one morning, after spending all night combing over a perps bank records, and one thing led to another and before either of us knew it, half the squad were laying bets and trying their hand at stand up comedy.

"Sorry Alex. I'm with Liv on this one. Rollins used all her best southern belle charm and the dude didn't even flinch."

"Yes well that proves nothing." She replied haughtily. The disdain for the comment showed clearly on her face. The green eyed monster rearing its head as it tended to do occasionally

"Fine. You think you can do this? Try it. Fifty bucks says he has no reaction whatsoever."

"You're on!" My girlfriend's predatory smile sent chills down my spine. I really should have known better than to make a bet with Alex. She gets ridiculously competitive, which can be a major turn on except that I'm the target of all that raging energy.

_Damn._

* * *

Later that evening, when I'd finished my tour, I made my way over to the blonde's apartment. I stopped at a bodega a few blocks from the precinct to pick up some lilies.

I could tell the attorney was majorly pissed when she left the squad. It was very rare that anyone so blatantly questioned Alex's abilities but when it happened, she protected her healthy, but fragile, ego with anger.

I reached her building only to find the main entrance locked tight. The doorman must have been on a break.

_Crap._

I pushed the buzzer and waited. When Alex's face appeared on the small monitor in front of me, I broke out my most apologetic smile and gave a small wave.

"Hi sweetie."

There was no response; Just the sound of the locked door opening.

I walked through the lobby and entered the elevator, pushing the button marked P. Fear was building in my stomach the entire ride.

Although it was not something I admitted to myself on a regular basis, I was naive when it came to relationships. Familial, romantic, friendly. It didn't matter. My track record sucked.

The elevator doors opened and I was greeted by a small lobby with two doors standing opposite each other. I raised my hand to knock the one on the left when, suddenly, it opened. Alex stood before me, barefoot and rumpled. Her hair was a little out of place as though she had been running her fingers through it. The hem of her threadbare tank top barely met the waistband of her pyjama pants. Her glasses sat slightly askew one her nose.

This was a side of Alex no one else got to see and it was damn sexy. I was so wrapped up in objectifying the attorney, I'd forgotten she was mad at me until...

"Hello Detective."

_Aw hell! _

I knew that tone. It meant some serious grovelling was in order.

"Hey. These are for you." I held the flowers out toward her. She took them from my hands, a tiny smile edging at the corners of her mouth. It was gone as quickly as it came, a glare turning her already icy eyes cold.

"So...can I come in?" There was no response; just an increase in the intensity of her gaze.

"Come on Alex! I said the same to Munch..."

_Oh well done Benson. So not a good idea! _

As the old adage goes if looks could kill I would have been barbecue. I needed to do some damage control.

"Alex, you really the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're smart, confident, independent. But the thing I love most about you is how you can make me smile, no matter how bad my day has been." I took a breath "I didn't mean the things I said to you earlier. I'm so used to ragging on the guys like that, I forget myself sometimes." Her gaze started to soften so I went in for the kill. "I'm sorry sweetie."

She heaved a sigh "Liv...I know you didn't mean it, my pride was hurting is all. Besides, I'm glad you're able to treat me like one of the squad. I just wish you weren't so damn good at it sometimes."

"So am I forgiven?" I asked, annoyed at the almost childlike quality to my voice.

"Yes. You're forgiven."

I felt the huge smile cross my face and held out my arms, welcoming the blonde in for a hug.

I held her tightly for what felt like an hour until there was a tap on my back and I heard a strangled "Back it up Benson."

Releasing the attorney, I stepped back then Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me into her apartment.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was sat in the squad listening to Amaro pontificate about how he could see straight through the suspect of the week's alibi.

I'd just started to tune out when I felt a slender hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Alex's blue eyes "Hi."

"Hey." She smiled before turning to Nick "No judge is going to sign a warrant for DNA based on the fact that you think the suspect may be lying about his whereabouts at the time of the attack."

He looked up, surprised by her presence "And what the hell are we supposed to do counsellor? Let this guy rape another four women?"

"No. You're supposed to break his alibi." She turned to me "Lunch?"

I nodded, grabbed my coat and followed as the blonde led me towards the elevators.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

A small, mischievous grin crossed her face "How about the deli?"

I groaned. It had been weeks since our bet and I was hoping she'd forgotten but deep down I knew I was kidding myself. Alex never forgot anything.

"Fine. After you counsellor." I swept my arm in front of me and the blonde laughed as she preceded me out of the elevator.

The sun was shining but the air still held the chill of winter making the two block walk pleasant and I was happy to just be in the attorney's company.

Opening the door to the deli, I was hit with a blast of warm, garlic scented air. Stood behind the counter was the latest target of Alex's focus. I smirked at the kid's perpetually annoyed expression.

"Next..." He grunted looking over at us.

"Can I get turkey on rye with extra mayo and a cheese steak?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"$23.50."

The blonde hand over thirty dollars, whispering something I couldn't hear.

As I watched, the guy's eyes started to light up and something akin to a corpse's grin spread across his lips.

My jaw must have hit my chest, when Alex came to stand at my side, because she looked at me with the most amazingly confident smirk "It's not ladylike to gawk Liv. Close your mouth."

"Buh...huh...what the hell just happened?!"

"I won the bet." She said, smug satisfaction written all over her beautiful features. Not many things rendered me speechless.

"How?!" I squeaked then saw hurt flash across her face "Honey, I'm sorry but I don't get it. Munch told the guy his joke about the hooker and the Irishman and he just yawned!"

The attorney barked out a laugh "I love that joke."

I narrowed my eyes. Something was up. I didn't become a decorated detective by eating doughnuts all day, I had a good intuition. "What did you say to him?"

"Let's just say I know what people want." She shrugged.

"Alex" I growled using my interrogation voice "what did you say?" I stared at her intently, something I had learned unnerved even the most hardened of perps.

She started to squirm. "I just told him something he considered funny."

I continued to stare.

"Honestly Liv. It was nothing."

I tilted my head slightly.

Finally she broke, throwing her hands into the air "Fine! I told him to keep the change!"

At that moment our order was called so I just looked at her, hoping my eyes were full of mock dissappointment, and decided to hold my comments until we got back to the squad. I would relay the story and let the guys give the blonde some grief for a change.

We left the deli walking in companionable silence for a while. Suddenly Alex turned to me "Hey Liv. I guess that song was right. Money really is funny."

I just rolled my eyes. _That's my girl, ever the comedian._


	8. Hero

**Short one for you, guys.  
**

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

**Hero**

_Damn._

I felt as though someone had hit me in the head with a boulder. As I became fully conscious, the sounds of the room around me made the pain worse. I was in a hospital, that much I could tell, but beyond that I was clueless.

"Hey slugger. How are you feeling?"

I recognised the husky voice and a small smile worked its way onto face. "Like I was hit in the head with a boulder but otherwise unharmed."

I felt long fingers graze my temple then slowly run down my arm to entwine with my own "Mmmm. A mild concussion will tend to do that."

"Mild concussion?! What the hell happened?"

"You were in court. Caroline..." there was a tilt of the head and a narrowing of eyes "you do remember Caroline?"

I laughed, the action causing my jaw to ache "Yes I remember Caroline. Smart ass."

"Anyway, Caroline was giving her testimony...when Saunders went ballistic. He rushed the stand, screeching bloody murder...literally."

I frowned. The last thing I remembered was walking to the court room that morning. I looked at the woman by my bedside "So how did I end up here?"

"Well you happened to turn and see him bolting across the court and in a moment of either great courage or overwhelming stupidity, I haven't decided which, you jumped him. It slowed him down enough so that the court officers and myself could grab him but not before he smashed your head against the bench." The hand wrapped around mine tightened its grip slightly.

"Ok. So what happened after he knocked me out?"

Olivia held up her right hand, the bright white compression bandage stark against her tanned skin "Um...I kinda...broke my knuckles on his face...accidentally of course."

I grinned at the hesitance in her voice. Detective Benson very rarely resorted to violence but sometimes her temper overruled her better judgement. "So what did Judge Bradley say?"

"In the future, I have to restrain myself or I'll be pulled up on charges." A small chuckle reverberated through her. "He did ask if I'd like to help him solve a little dispute he is having over his roses...off the books."

I chuckled along with her then we fell into a companionable silence for a while. I was almost drifting off to sleep when Olivia's low voice sounded again "How are you really feeling sweetie?"

I rolled my head to the side so I could look into her eyes, hoping to reassure her "I'm ok. My jaw aches and my eyes hurt but my head isn't too bad. I feel kind of stupid for trying to play Wonder Woman though."

"Mmmm...Don't let Caroline hear you say that. You, Miss Cabot, are the living embodiment of a goddess to our victim. She's been outside waiting for you to wake up for the last two hours."

I was quiet for a moment as I processed what the detective had just told me. It was a strange feeling to know that I had helped someone in a different way. Usually, I got credit for helping to put really bad people behind bars, never for physically saving victims from the perps. It felt nice.

"Wow! I've just realised this is what it must feel like to be you."

The detective's chocolate brown gaze snapped towards mine "Huh?"

"You know...to be regarded as a hero."

Her gaze turned pensive, a little furrow forming over her brow. Olivia always got uncomfortable when people started using words like hero. I sensed a subject change coming.

"Yeah...well...Damn I completely forgot to tell you! I found the wall mount for your TV. I spoke to Fin and he said he'd come help me fit it soon."

I listened to my detective rattle on about widescreen TV's, as I pulled our clasped hands closer. Her voice was soothing, so I started to relax and closed my eyes. She always had this effect on me.

One final thought floated through my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

_You may not believe it but you're a hero in my books, honey._


	9. Kiss

**Happy New Year all! Have fun!  
**

**I don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

**Kiss  
**

Drunkly stumbling around Munch's living room, I was determined to find Alex. There was less than five minutes left until midnight and I was GOING to get my kiss when the ball dropped.

I was feeling particularly brazen and didn't care who caught me making out with my girlfriend.

To be honest it probably had more to do with the lack of authority figures at the party. Only Cragen and Mike Cutter were in attendance and neither really cared that Alex and I were an item, as long as it didn't interfere with our jobs.

I heard her laugh from across the room and spun in the direction of the drunken giggle. There she was, looking stunning and laughing uproariously at something our new, devastatingly handsome, desk sergeant had said.

_Oh hell no! Back off buddy!_

I weaved my way through the mass of bodies, stopping suddenly when I slammed into another blonde. Rollins' eyes tracked up to my face, finally managing to focus.

"Hey Liv! Where's Alex? Hey this is a great party huh? You New Yorkers are crazy!"

My eyes slid over to the clock. One minute left. I then looked over at Alex who, much to my increasing annoyance, had disappeared.

_Where the hell did she go?_

I did a quick survey of the room. Nothing.

I responded to the short blonde in front of me "Uh yeah...the party's great Rollins. Fantastic." I turned to clock again. Thirty seconds left. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair to my right but when I turned to look it was gone.

"You know Liv. I'm so happy to be here. I wanted to thank you for making me feel welcome...eventually."

_Great! _

Rollins wanted to have a sensitive chat. Now. Fifteen seconds from midnight. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to respond but the ten second count started.

_10...9...8_

I looked around but couldn't find the attorney anywhere.

_7...6...5_

I was starting to lose it. It was New Year, I was full of bourbon and I wanted to kiss my damn girlfriend!

_4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!_

I closed my eyes. _Damn!_

Suddenly I was spun round and a pair of lips firmly planted on mine. I was about to respond to the kiss when several things happened.

I heard Alex cackling, I realised the lips I was kissing tasted different and the owner of those lips didn't smell like my girlfriend. My eyes opened in horror.

"What the hell Munch?!" I screeched, shoving him backwards. This sent Alex off into a fresh round of hysterical giggling.

"Come on Liv. I've been waiting fourteen years to do that!" He started to back away whilst smiling "Happy New Year!"

I narrowed my eyes at the retreating man whilst reaching my arm to the left and wrapping it tightly around Alex's waist, pulling her to me.

"You set me up." I growled.

She smiled "I did and it was worth every minute" she leaned closer "now gimme some lovin'."

I pressed my lips to the attorney's as a huge cheer went up from the other people in the room. I leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Happy New Year sweetie." I whispered.

"Happy New Year honey."

I pulled back with a little grin on my face "Now where's Munch?"

"Why?"

"I gotta give him his gum back..."

"Ew!" Was all I heard as I started to chuckle.


	10. Watching

**Hi all! Hope you enjoy!**

**I ****don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!****  
**

The Perp.

I shifted slightly whilst trying not to draw attention to myself. My body temperature had started to rise making my jacket feel uncomfortable and restrictive. I knew watching was a bad idea but I couldn't stop myself.

_Oh god._

She was using that voice. The one that made most perps want to run for cover. An octave lower than her already deep timbre and sexy as hell.

It was hard enough just watching her stand there, arms folded and eyes narrowed, staring at the suspect in a battle of wills. But hearing her bark at him stirred familiar feelings deep within me.

_**"Don't lie to me Steven!"**_

_Oh hell!_

I was starting to fidget. I risked a quick glance at the other watchers.

Rollins was oblivious to anything but the scene unfolding in the interrogation room, probably trying to figure out what the suspect's deal was.

Munch, however, was watching me from the corner of his beady eye, the shifty little smirk firmly planted on his face.

I simply raised an eyebrow and got a full on grin in return.

I focused my attention back onto my detective.

She was towering over the suspect showing him crime scene photos. I loved this side of Olivia Benson. She was so confident, it almost bordered on cocky.

I looked at the suspect. He was starting to break, starting to lose his cool.

The detective started towards the one way mirror, turning her back on the seated man.

He seized the opportunity and launched himself at her.

I felt a small, strangled cry leave my throat as Olivia turned, ducking under his wildly swinging fist.

Grabbing the back of his shirt, she slammed the man face first into the glass then threw him onto the table in the centre of the room, twisting his hands behind his back as Rollins ran to assist. The younger detective was wearing a look of respect that was clearly visible on her face.

I watched as Rollins led the man from the room. My body was humming pleasantly as Olivia slowly gathered herself and sauntered out to stand by my side.

"Hi." She smiled.

Staring at her over the top of my glasses I issued a command. "My apartment this evening. Do NOT be late detective."

"Yes counsellor."

I walked away hoping the remaining four hours would pass quickly as I had a feeling tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

The Victim.

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. I knew the other two people stood either side of me felt the same way.

Watching this was going to be a bad idea but I was doing it for my detective. Despite the bright, cheerful look of the room, this was not going to be a happy conversation.

_Oh honey. _

She was using her other voice. The one she reserved for victims, people in pain. A soft, gentle whisper that was full of compassion.

There was a distinct slump to her shoulders as she listened to the little boy recount his horrific story.

I could see the anger and disgust, for his assailant, seething just below the surface.

I glanced at the people around me. Cragen was just shaking his head sadly, probably thinking about the best way to catch the perp.

I looked over at Munch who was looking back at me, the horror on his face mirroring my feelings.

Despite how we felt, the three of us knew that Olivia would take this the hardest. Yet she would carry on, not stopping until the guy was caught.

_**"I'll be right back, Robbie, honey. Just sit tight."**_

As the detective stood to leave the room, the little boy flew from his chair grabbing her leg and refusing to let go.

Olivia smiled sadly at the distraught boy then gently pried his small hands from her and calmed him before she turned to leave again, watching as Amaro invited him to draw some pictures.

She shuffled from the room and joined me as Munch and Cragen walked away, discussing what the next move should be.

The look on her face broke my heart. I wanted to gather her in my arms and protect her from everything.

"Hi." The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Come over to my apartment tonight." I smiled "Try not to be too late, ok honey?"

She just nodded, tiredly.

As I walked away, I hoped the next few hours would fly by as this evening I had some very important duties to attend too.


	11. Secrets

**Hi All! Just so you know, I have absolutely no problem with country music. It just kinda made me laugh to think of Alex listening to it.**

**I ****don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

******Secrets**

We all have secrets.

I mean most people, including my quick-to-judge partner Nick, don't know that my mother was a rape victim, and eventually became an alcoholic, or that I was a product of that rape.

As I said, we all have secrets.

That is especially true of my outwardly perfect, well groomed, classy girlfriend.

Unsurprisingly, I found out her biggest secret at the end of a very long double tour.

Alex had dropped into the station earlier that day to pick up the spare key to my apartment. She was staying over for a couple of days, whilst her bathroom was being renovated. She had tried to tell me she would stay at the Waldorf and, in hindsight, that may have been a better idea but I wouldn't have it.

So, that evening, I stumbled up to my door, finally managed to put the key in the lock and practically fell through the opening. I noticed Alex had already made herself at home. Case files and paper, from a legal pad, were spread across my coffee table in a neat, yet weirdly chaotic, fan. I smiled how thinking that described the attorney all over.

Speaking of Alex, she was nowhere to be seen. I wandered to the bedroom, removing my heavy coat and securing my gun and badge on my bedside table. There was still no sign of the my elusive girlfriend.

_Where the hell is she?_

I wandered back out to the kitchen noticing, for the first time, the glass Cabernet with a note taped to it.

"_**I poured this for you. Feel free to drink it. If you don't, I'll do so when I get out of the tub. After listening to Cutter whine all day, I could certainly use it!**_"

So that explained where she was. I made my way back towards my ensuite. Gently turning the handle, I opened the door and that's when it happened.

Alex was led in the tub, fast asleep. Her portable iPod dock was plugged into the wall softly playing something. At first it didn't register, but then slowly the horror started to take hold.

_No! Oh god! Please no!_

Alexandra Cabot, society girl, attorney at law, was listening to some seriously twangy, bluegrass country music.

I felt like I was going to throw up!

I could have coped with Johnny Cash or possibly, at a stretch, Willie Nelson but not this.

At that moment, Alex must have sensed my presence because she started to stir. Her blue eyes fluttered open and focused on me. A small smile started to cross her lips until, with the same horror I'd experienced earlier, she realised the iPod was still blasting away.

She scrambled for the remote, mashing her fist into it, finally stopping the ear wrenching noise.

"Oh my god."

I just looked at her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Ten minutes later we were sat on my couch. Both of us nursing very large glasses of wine.

"So...when did it start?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Alex had her head down and turned slightly away from me, a curtain of blonde hair covering her eyes, her glasses discarded.

"In college...well Law School. Most of the students at Harvard are so uptight, they need a release. It was my first year and I was having a hard time adjusting to Constitutional Law when Barry Moredock suggested I speak to one of the third year students." She took a deep breathe to continue. "I did and was invited to this meeting and finally joined the society. I've kept it a secret for years because most people wouldn't understand."

I shook my head. "Well you've definitely got that right, sweetie. I mean, for god sake Alex, we've been together for almost a year! I shouldn't have had to find out like this!"

"I know and I'm sorry but, Liv, it's not that big a deal. I don't do it very often." I watched as the legendary Alex Cabot defence mechanism kicked in, her eyes hardening slightly "Besides I know you have things you keep from me."

"Gangster Rap Alex! My big secret is Gangster Rap! Not...that!" I waved my arms towards the offending iPod hat had been placed on the coffee table. "How could you?" I barked.

I could see the tears starting to well up in her beautiful eyes.

She sniffed "What does this mean? please don't tell me we're over. I couldn't take it."

The look on her face made me feel like a complete ass. Holding out my arms, I wrapped her in my embrace.

"No sweetie. We'll get through this together. But you have to promise me that you'll get help."

She nodded her head against my chest. "I promise. As long as I have you, I'll get be ok."

We stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes until I felt the attorney shift her head slightly.

"Liv..."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do I really see all seven Police Academy films on shelf?"

_Oh crap!_


	12. Boredom

**I ****don't own these characters. No offense is intended and no money is being made!**

**Boredom**

Boredom is not my greatest ally. It hits me hard. Usually there is something happening that distracts my attention. Sometimes it's work. Sometimes it's preventing myself from throttling Mike Cutter. Sometimes it's walking or going for a run.

But there are times when nothing stops the onslaught of this mind numbing, near death experience.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _**What's the big deal? Everyone gets bored!**_

True.

However, when I get bored the human race tends to suffer. Actually, more specifically, Detective Olivia Benson tends to suffer…

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night…._

Seriously it was. The weather had been awful for days; changing rapidly from snow to hail to rain and back to snow again.

I hadn't been able to run and work had been so crazy that sneaking to the gym was impossible. The result being that I was a bundle of pent up energy.

After arriving home from work on the fifth day of this madness, I knew I needed to keep myself busy. So I'd tidied the apartment, done some laundry and taken a bath. As I finished filling the dishwasher, I looked around my kitchen. It was clean.

_Damn. Now what?!_

I stood for a couple of minutes trying to think of my next task when I heard a faint rustling in the next room. My head snapped up, my eyes narrowed and I felt a smirk form of my lips.

_Benson._

I wandered to the kitchen door, leaning against it. Olivia was sat on the couch, one leg tucked beneath her; broad shoulders slumped as she made notes on a legal pad. Scattered around were, maybe, a dozen spiral bound notebooks open to various bits of scrawl.

The SVU squad had gotten a break in a, five year old, cold case and she had been going over her notes for the last three days.

A tiny furrow creased the skin between her brows, her hands furiously scribbled away. Her concentration was evident. She looked so cute. I really should have left her too it.

_Ha! Nope!_

I knew I shouldn't listen to the voice but I couldn't stop myself. It was a little demonic whisper that convinced me poking a bear would be good fun.

"Liv, honey" I called as sweetly as I could "do you want some coffee?" and so it began.

Her head turned and chocolate brown eyes captured my blue ones. "Sure. Thanks sweetie." She smiled at me then turned back to the pad on her lap.

I went back into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard; 'accidently' making a bit too much noise, knowing Olivia would hear. Things progressed, as they tend too, and eventually I had two steaming mugs and a heightened sense of mischievousness.

"Here you go" I placed the mug on the coffee table. "How's it going?"

She continued to write, speaking without looking up. "Thanks. Not bad. I've found a few things that may help us."

"Good." Stage two had commenced. "Mind if I put the TV on?"

I took the answering grunt as ascent and flipped the TV on, and channel surfed rapidly, something Olivia hated, before finally switching to the only thing I could find.

"Oh wow! I didn't know this was still airing!"

A small sigh emanated from the woman at my side as _The Love Boat_ theme tune filled the air. I grinned.

_Oh Cabot! You are good!_

I feigned interest in the show for a few minutes before turning to my girlfriend "Hey Liv…."

A sigh. "Yeah?"

"I need to go grocery shopping but I can't carry all the heavy stuff by myself."

Another sigh. "Ok we'll go together."

"Thanks." I continued watching TV for a few more minutes, chuckling occasionally.

"Hey Liv…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a sheet of paper? I want to make a list."

She lifted her head, glaring at me, as she tore a few sheets away from the back of the legal pad she was writing in.

I smiled innocently. "Thanks."

Grabbing a pencil, I started to make my list. I had genuinely been meaning to write one for days but my little game finally gave me the opportunity to do so. I scribbled a few things down and then, ever so quickly, tapped the eraser end against the paper once.

Most people wouldn't have even noticed. But Olivia Benson was trained to notice everything. I saw her fingers tighten around her pen.

"Hey Liv…."

This time practically growled at me. "Yep."

"Do you want Chinese for dinner tomorrow? I fancy Chinese. I could go for a Chow Mein or something….or maybe pizza. Yeah! Lets get pizza!"

There was a small snarl turning her lip but she replied "I'll be happy with whatever you decide."

I nodded then turned back to my list. I jotted down a few more things and once again tapped the eraser against the paper. I continued this pattern for about ten minutes.

_Write…tap…write…tap…_

Finally, I could hear the increased tempo of my girlfriend's breathing. She was really starting to get annoyed.

Before moving in for the kill, I judged her mood. She had been jovial when she'd arrived home earlier. Nothing serious had happened during the day and she was currently working on this case because she had some spare time. Fin was actually the lead detective.

I decided that I could continue pushing without fear of an argument. And I did…

I started tapping my pencil against the paper, really working it. I was Phil Collins a la "In the Air Tonight." I was even making cymbal noises. I started jumping around in my seat, jerking the couch and flipping my hair. Keith Moon had nothing on me!

**"I can feel it coming in the air tonight..."** I belted out at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed the back of my neck, albeit gently, and another ripped the pencil from my grasp. I looked up in time to see the detective snap it in two.

We both stared at each other, breathing heavily. Her eyes filled with shock. Mine filled with laughter.

Finally clued into my plan, she whispered a husky "You better run Cabot."

It took a split second for her words to register. But when they did, I bolted from the couch and took off running. I heard her memo books clatter to the floor as she came crashing after me down the hall, laughing all the way.


End file.
